I Promise You
by Valhova
Summary: Slash, Chazz/Jimmy. Jimmy promete que nunca más desconfiará de los sentimientos de Chazz.


**I Promise You**

-Pido elegir la próxima canción de nuestra rutina.

-Lo siento, pero yo ya lo había pedido en mi cabeza.

-No, no puedes hacerlo. Eso no cuenta.

-Oh, claro que sí. Acostúmbrate, Jimmy.

Jimmy iba a protestar nuevamente por la injusticia de la situación, pero sólo se quedó parado en medio de la acogedora sala de la cabaña.

-Acabo de tener un _déjà vu_ –dijo a su vez, extrañado- ¿No sientes como si ya hubiéramos mantenido esta discusión antes? ¿O al menos una parecida?

Chazz, que se había aproximado a la enorme pila de CDs que él y Jimmy habían traído consigo a la cabaña cuando se mudaron con el entrenador Robert, le dedico sólo una mirada fugaz y luego comenzó a buscar la canción que le interesaba.

-¿De qué estás hablando?

-De nada. Olvídalo. –respondió Jimmy un poco desalentado esta vez.

Introduciendo las manos en los bolsillos de su jean, el rubio suspiró. Decidió darle la espalda al moreno y girar su atención a las llamas que ardían en la enorme chimenea. Afuera de la casa caía la nieva lenta y suavemente, así que la calidez del fuego se sentía realmente bien allí adentro. No que hubiese sentido frío antes, pero tampoco quería rechazar la reconfortante ola de calor que experimentaba ahora.

Jimmy frunció el ceño.

Dios, estaba tan _furioso_ con Chazz.

Aquel tipo no era más que un odioso patán desconsiderado. Era un egoísta que no pensaba en los sentimientos de los demás. Y el muy idiota se creía algún tipo de dios del sexo sólo porque usaba champú para caballos, cepillaba su cabello cien veces al día con la _Verticolli_ y además recibía aquel montón de correspondencia de sus locas admiradoras enamoradas –mientras que él sólo tenía a Hector, su acosador particular. Vaya injusticia-. Sin duda era un imbécil.

Y él le odiaba.

Bueno, la verdad es que no lo hacía… Pero _debería_.

Debería hacerlo y no quererle tanto… Aquel sentimiento iba a acabar con él muy pronto, estaba seguro. Cuando Chazz se decidiera a contarle la verdad sobre su decisión. Y Jimmy no pudo evitar sentir el dolor de nuevo, la desolación, al pensar en ello. Nunca debió enamorarse de Chazz. Nunca.

***

Chazz estaba tan entretenido que no notó la turbación de su compañero. Estuvo de rodillas junto a la larga lista de CDs hasta que encontró el que le interesaba. Sonrió cuando finalmente pudo dar con él. Se levantó, triunfante, y luego lo puso en el equipo de sonido que estaba junto al sofá. No podía esperar para ver la cara de Jimmy cuando descubriera que la música de su nueva rutina sería "Lady Humps" por The Black-Eyed Peas.

La canción inundó la sala a un volumen moderado.

Satisfecho consigo mismo, buscó con la mirada a su compañero, que aún continuaba observando atentamente la chimenea. Sabía que su comportamiento era infantil, pero no podía evitar ser travieso algunas veces, sobretodo con Jimmy. Sus reacciones eran muy divertidas y siempre le hacían reír bastante.

-Aquí lo tienes, Mac. Me temo que tu precioso Kenny G tendrá que esperar hasta una próxima oportunidad. –se burló.

Pero de haber sabido la reacción que generaría aquel comentario, él _nunca_ se hubiera burlado de su compañero.

***

Jimmy parecía repentinamente poseído por el demonio. Giró, se aferró al primer cojín que tuvo a mano sobre el sofá, y luego se lanzó a toda velocidad contra el otro, aullando como un animal herido. Chazz estuvo tan sorprendido de verle actuar tan salvajemente que no tuvo tiempo a reaccionar. El primer golpe le dio en la cabeza y le dejó un poco mareado. El segundo impactó contra sus brazos que se habían alzado inconscientemente para protegerle. El ataque duró algún tiempo más, mientras Chazz se recuperaba del estupor de ver a su compañero comportarse de esa manera.

-Qué diablos…

Pero ahora Chazz estaba furioso _también_. Gruñendo, se tiro sobre el rubio, sabiéndose más grande y fuerte que él. Se aferró a su cintura, derribándole sobre la alfombra polar que tanto adoraba y cuidaba su entrenador. Jimmy cayó de espalda, pero ni siquiera el dolor de aquella caída logró tranquilizarle. Sus manos habían perdido el cojín, pero no importaba; comenzó entonces a repartir puñetazos a cualquier parte del cuerpo del otro que pudiera alcanzar. El moreno jamás pensó que su compañero pudiera tener tanta determinación. Ambos continuaron forcejeando hasta que Chazz finalmente pudo sujetar sus manos sobre su cabeza usando las suyas. Y para ese momento los dos estaban sudados y jadeantes.

-¡Hey! –gritó Chazz, tratando de contener los inútiles intentos del otro por liberarse- ¡Cálmate, maldita sea! ¿Por qué haces tanto escándalo por "Lady Humps"? No pensé que te desagradaría tanto, joder. De acuerdo, elige tú la canción, no me importa. No me opondré a Kenny G, en serio.

-¡No se trata de eso, idiota! –replicó Jimmy, luchando todavía con las fuerzas que le quedaban.

-¿Y de qué se trata entonces? –preguntó Chazz, confundido.

-¡De que no sé cómo puedes estar hablando de canciones para rutinas si tú vas a _dejarme_!

-¿Cómo…? –Chazz estaba estupefacto- No comprendo qué dices, además, ¡Fuiste tú quien tocó el tema!

-Yo sólo querías que te animaras a decírmelo finalmente… -se quedó en silencio un instante, sintiéndose repentinamente cansado y sin fuerza- Pero no lo hiciste. Tú sólo continúas pretendiendo que vas a seguir a mi lado.

Chazz estaba desconcertado. Sonrió, aunque tras esa sonrisa no se escondía ninguna felicidad.

¿Cómo es posible que una broma que involucraba a The Black-Eyed Peas se hubiera terminado convirtiendo en semejante locura sin sentido…? Maldita sea, y él que se había sentido de tan buen humor hasta ese momento…

-Jimmy, yo de veras, _de veras_, no comprendo qué estás diciendo, ¿podemos hablarlo, _al menos_, como personas civilizadas?

Y para mostrar que estaba hablando en serio, soltó sus manos y muy lentamente se levantó de encima de él. Luego se hizo a un lado, recostándose en el suelo, junto al sofá. Sus ojos jamás dejaron de observarle durante todo el tiempo, tratando de imprimir la confianza necesaria para que hablara con él. Jimmy se quedó un momento más echado en el suelo, sopesando si no debería intentar golpear a Chazz otra vez. Pero finalmente decidió que no lo haría; él nunca había sido una persona violenta. En toda su vida, sólo Chazz Michael Michaels había logrado sacarle a tal punto de sus casillas. Se sentó junto al otro, respirando profundamente un par de veces hasta recuperar un poco la compostura.

***

-¿Te sientes… mejor? –se aventuró a preguntar Chazz.

-¡Diablos, no!

-¡Muy bien, lo siento!

-¡Pues deberías hacerlo!

-¡Ya basta! ¡Me vas a decir qué diablos está pasando o no!

Jimmy le dirigió una mirada cargada de resentimiento.

-Encontré en nuestra habitación –_Sí, pensó Chazz. Aquella ridícula habitación infantil en donde ellos aún dormían en literas. Él arriba. Jimmy debajo_- la carta que te envió Sacha Cohen. Lo siento –se apresuró a aclarar, un poco avergonzado-, yo no pretendía leer tu correo privado, pero la dejaste abierta en medio de la cama y fue imposible no verla… -Sus ojos se entrecerraron, serios de nuevo- Supongo que la recuerdas, ¿no? Fue a ella a quien le tiraste tu faja justo antes de realizar nuestra rutina en la final de las olimpíadas en Montreal…

-Ajá –asintió el moreno, pues el otro se había quedado callado- ¿Y…?

Jimmy odió que Chazz pareciera tan desconcertado. _Como si no supiera de qué estoy hablando… a dónde quiero llegar…_ pensó.

-Entonces ya sabes a qué me refiero, idiota. _Ella_ quiere que _tú_ seas su nuevo compañero en el patinaje artístico.

-Ya lo sé –reconoció Chazz. Jimmy quedó boquiabierto antes semejante respuesta-. Y ella no ha sido la única que se ha ofrecido a ser mi nueva pareja en el patinaje. Michelle Kuan me llamó hace poco para pedirme lo mismo.

-¿Michelle Kuan? ¿La misma Michelle de tu tatuaje?

-Veo que la recuerdas. Pues sí, ella ¿Pero, por Dios santo, qué tiene que ver eso con…?

Se detuvo. Ahora comenzaba a comprender… Jimmy, a su lado, parecía desolado, como si el mundo estuviera llegando a su fin o algo parecido. Él colocó un brazo sobre sus hombros y le obligó a recostarse sobre su pecho. Entonces besó su cabello con cariño.

-¿Acaso pensaste que iba a aceptar la oferta? –quiso saber.

-No… -se apresuró a decir Jimmy, pero era obvio que mentía- Bueno, sí ¿Por qué no habrías de hacerlo? Has demostrado que eres bueno compitiendo en la categoría de parejas del patinaje artístico, ¿no?

-Yo _soy_ el patinaje artístico, ¿recuerdas? –bromeó el moreno, hablando medio en serio- Claro que soy bueno. Pero tú también lo eres. Juntos hemos hecho historia con el _Iron Lotus_ ¿Por qué cambiaría de pareja ahora?

Sobre su cuello, Chazz sintió al rubio suspirar.

-¿No es obvio? Ella son jóvenes hermosas y yo pensé… ¿Por qué quedarte conmigo cuando las puedes tener a _ellas_? Después de todo, a ti te encantan las mujeres.

Chazz simplemente no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando.

-Pues porque es precisamente _contigo_ con quien yo quiero estar. Lo siento si no te comenté nada sobre la carta, o aquella llamada telefónica, pero no significaron nada para mí. Yo nunca pensé en aceptar a ninguna de ellas.

Jimmy se incorporó para encarar su mirada. Sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas y Chazz no pudo evitar pensar que se veía sumamente atractivo.

-¿Ah, no?

-Nop. –ratificó el moreno y luego sonrió.

-Oh… -Jimmy no supo qué decir. Estaba tan avergonzado… él había armado aquel berrinche tan infantil…

Chazz tomó delicadamente su quijada, aproximándose para darle un gentil beso en los labios.

-Me gustaría que confiaras un poco más en mí, MacElroy –continuó, su mirada adquiriendo una seriedad que no era muy característica en él. Jimmy tragó saliva, sabiendo que había herido sus sentimientos más allá de lo que el moreno le confesaría jamás- ¿Recuerdas mi tatuaje del lobo solitario en el hombro? ¿Recuerdas quién le hace compañía ahora?

-Así es. Soy yo.

Jimmy sonrió tímidamente, recordando el tatuaje que Chazz tenía en su hombre: un lobo blanco. Y aquel lobo siempre había sido la representación simbólicamente de cómo la soledad había formado parte de su vida durante años –sin familia, sin amigos…-. Pero eso cambió cuando se hicieron pareja en el patinaje artístico. Con el tiempo se hicieron verdaderos amigos y posteriormente fueron algo _más_. Pero ya en ese entonces Chazz se había tatuado el rostro de Jimmy junto a aquel lobo, una manera de reconocer cuánto valoraba su compañía, dentro y fuera de la pista de hielo. Jimmy significaba algo muy importante para Chazz y no sabía cómo había podido olvidarlo.

Chazz pellizcó juguetonamente su mejilla.

-Exactamente. Ese lobo ya no está solo. Ahora está contigo, ¿comprendes? Eres parte de la manada. La manada que somos tú y yo. Y siempre vamos a estar juntos, Jimmy.

El rubio sonrió más abiertamente y se prometió que nunca más iba a olvidarlo.

-Yo lo siento tanto, Chazz –se lamentó Jimmy, arrepentido-. No sé qué me pasó… Estaba tan asustado de que me dejaras… Espero que puedas perdonarme. Y si hay algo que pueda hacer por ti para compensar lo que te hice…

Chazz sonrió con malicia.

-Oh, sí. Pienso exigir una retribución.

-¡Lo que quieras, en serio!

-Bueno, ¿recuerdas cuál es mi filosofía personal?

-Te refieras a…

-Sí señor. Vestirse es opcional. Yo propongo que nos quitemos la ropa ahora y luego pasemos a hacer actividades mucho más satisfactorias.

Y Jimmy estuvo de acuerdo, después de todo, pensaba adoptar la filosofía de Chazz como suya a partir de ahora.

**Terminado el 12 de enero de 2010**


End file.
